


i'm pickin up good vibrations

by Pericardiaca



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Puns, Beach Holidays, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Happy Tony Stark, Honeymoon, M/M, Making Out, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sex In A Cave, Shameless Smut, Swimming, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pericardiaca/pseuds/Pericardiaca
Summary: Steve and Tony are at the beach and there's a little rock cave that's perfect for some sexy times. Or is it?





	i'm pickin up good vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> This silly little thing was inspired by me talking to a wonderful anon :)  
> Have fun reading and it would make my day if you'd leave me a comment or hmu on [tumblr](http://walkyriez.tumblr.com)! <3

Tony was lying in a beach chair on a Stars And Stripes beach towel, sunglasses on his nose, sunscreen rubbed into his skin by a perfect blonde adonis just half an hour ago and a fruity ice cold cocktail next to him on a little table. An umbrella protected him from the direct sunlight but he was still working on the tan that turned his skin a warm bronze colour. Nobody and nothing would manage to interrupt his peace now. His phone was turned off, possible alien invasions would be taken care of by the rest of the team; he was on vacation. 

And not just any vacation. 

On his honeymoon. 

Steve had dragged him over the island yesterday to explore on their first day here; in the evening they had gone to a club with a local live band – that had been very fun, especially the dancing and the vertical dancing in their house later. But today Tony wanted to do nothing but enjoy the peace of the private beach and Steve. His husband. A tiny happy sigh escaped him and he smiled. Steve had gone for a swim a while ago because he had ants in his pants and couldn't sit still for more than five minutes. 

While he'd totally say the same thing about Tony on every other day – once Tony sat down in this beach chair all his workaholic-ness had seeped out of him and he had turned into a Tony-shaped Steve-adoring jelly. Steve had grinned and poked him in the belly before marching into the perfect azure blue of the sea. For a while, Tony hadn't been able to keep his eyes off his gorgeous husband but the sun had turned him sleepy and he had closed his eyes. 

So now he only opened his eyes when something blocked his sunlight. 

"Hrmpf", Tony said. 

"Hey, Tones", Steve replied and shook his hair like a dog, spraying the cool sea water all over Tony who made an indignant noise and almost fell off the chair when he tried to scramble away from Steve. 

"I was sunbathing!", Tony complained, but he made now grabby hands for Steve; apparently accepting his fate of getting cold salt water all over himself.   
Steve laughed and took Tony's hands, admiring the ring on his finger for a moment and pressing a soft kiss to it before he straddled Tony's lap and snatched his sunglasses away.

"Ohhh", made Tony and leered up Steve's naked chest. "Why are we wearing shorts again? This is a private beach." 

Steve blushed a little, only the tips of his ears turning red. "I'm pretty sure JARVIS reminded you about sunburn when we were packing." 

Tony snorted and playfully grinned up at Steve, his hands wandering over Steve's hips to the perfect V-shape over his groin. "Hmmmm, true. Thankfully there's an umbrella here so..." He placed a kiss on Steve's chest, following the line of his pectorals and giving his nipple a little lick. 

A sharp intake of breath told him that Steve wasn't as cool as the sea water on his skin made him out to be and Steve got goosebumps where Tony's mouth had been mere seconds before. "I... Tony, I wanted to ask you if you don't want to come in. The water is amazing-"

Tony let his mouth wander over to Steve's right nipple and bit him there lightly. "You're more amazing", he said against Steve's salty skin. 

"Hnngh", said Steve and closed his eyes, hands gripping Tony's soft hair. He didn't have any product in it and while he looked very sharp and sexy in his perfect get-together, this was the Tony Steve loved the most. The soft, relaxed one, the one smiling up at him like he was his sun and moon and stars all in once. The one without hair gel or fancy suits and this encompassed the Iron Man suit. 

"God I love you so much," Steve breathed and pulled Tony up for a kiss. Tony kissed back and still managed to mumble a cheeky answer into Steve's mouth, even though his tongue muffled it significantly: "Good thing you put a ring on it, then." 

For a while they just kept sitting there, hands running over each other's bodies and making out without hurry; just enjoying the feeling of each other's arms and tongues and lips in the warm sun.  
When Tony started to kiss down over Steve's jaw again, Steve remembered through the warm fuzzy feeling his husband induced that he had come up to try and get him into the sea as well. 

"Come on", he mumbled with a sigh and reluctantly pulled away. "Let's go for a swim, I found a little cave that I really want to show you."

Tony made a whining noise and sucked a little pink spot into Steve's neck. 

As if to convince himself Steve continued to talk even though he moved slightly into Tony's touch. "It's a really cool cave, baby. There's a little tidal pool and it's all pretty looking out over the sea..." 

"That sounds interesting", Tony said and looked up at Steve with his dark eyes, pupils dilated. "But you're more interesting." He returned to kissing Steve's skin and Steve couldn't suppress a little moan. This was unfair. 

"I'll tell you a secret though", Steve groaned, trying to pull back to get out of the spell Tony could so easily put on him with just a batting of eye lashes and that smirk. "If you come with me I'll suck you off." 

"Well I plan on coming with you today anyways." Tony wiggled his eyebrows and Steve rolled his eyes with a fond smile. "Oh, pretty please, Tony, you've never had sex on a rock in the sea before, had you? Like a merman!" 

Now it was Tony's turn to roll his eyes, but he giggled, leaning up to brush his fingers through Steve's wet hair. "Well, I guess if I get seduced by a beautiful blonde merman I won't be able to say no. What will my husband say when he hears about this?" With a theatrical sigh Tony threw his hands in the air and winked at Steve. 

Steve clapped his hands like an overexcited toddler and jumped off Tony's lap, taking his hand to pull him off the beach chair as well. "Your husband is very pleased." 

Tony laughed, Steve's excitement spreading to him when he saw the beaming smile on his face. "Well then, show the way, you manatee." 

For his trouble to come up with such a cute pet name Steve turned around and lifted him bridal style. Immediately knowing what his cheeky husband was up to, Tony started laughing, wrapping his arms around Steve's neck. "Oh you asshole, if you throw me in-" 

He didn't manage to finish his sentence because thanks to the superspeed Steve had already covered the distance to the water and had run in until the beach fell off enough that Tony wouldn't get hurt upon flopping into the water. 

Tony made a surprised noise when the cool wetness enveloped his body from one second to next. He didn't worry about getting water into his lungs, though. Before he had dipped further than a few centimetres strong arms caught him again and he got lifted up. His entire upper body was out of the water again and his face had never gotten fully covered by it. Tony smiled and loved Steve even more for giving him the possibility to have completely normal fun in the water without having a single bit of anxiety. The heady feeling of pure trust and love he had for Steve made Tony's head swim. "I love you, I love you, I love you", he mumbled over and over again, needing a moment close to Steve. Steve carefully put him down onto the sea floor and hugged him close. "Love you too", he replied, kissing Tony's now salty lips. 

"There's nobody like you", Tony said, leaning his forehead against Steve's. "'s why you married me", Steve gave back; both of them referencing their new status as husbands as often as possible. 

"Yeah, because you're mine." Tony grinned and the playfulness came back in full force. "And now I want to see that promised cave because you got me curious."   
"Ah", Steve made and winked. "And here I thought you were only in it for the promised blowjob." 

Tony splashed some water at Steve and they finally interrupted their bickering and started to swim. 

It wasn't very far and Steve slowed down to Tony's leisurely tempo. He was far more occupied with looking at Tony, anyway. There was a droplet of water on his cheek, right next to his mouth and Steve wanted to kiss it away so bad. He was smiling and casually looking out to the horizon where the azure of the ocean kissed the sky blue. 

"It's so peaceful", Tony commented quietly when they had rounded the riff and arrived at the other side at some rocks that were standing a good ten metres out of the water. 

Steve nodded and then added: "Yeah, it is", since he wasn't sure if Tony had seen his movement in the water. "The cave is just over there", he said and pointed at the rocks. 

They closed in and there was a flat plateau maybe half a meter over the water line. It wasn't entirely covered by rocks, but they hugged it from two sides as if someone had just bitten out a piece. 

"Wow", Tony made and stared up with big eyes. "Told you it's nice", Steve preened. He put his hands on Tony's hips and lifted him up enough that he could easily crawl onto the flat part of the rock. Tony immediately reached for Steve to help him, but Steve just pulled himself up. 

"Show-off." 

Steve chuckled and sat down next to Tony, their legs dangling over the water, his arm around his husband's shoulders. Tony snuggled a little closer and they sat there, looking over the sea until their bodies had dried off and Tony got bored. He got up and looked around; the cave was maybe as big as a queen-sized bed and the back part where the ceiling ledge blended into the steep rock for good was blocked by the tidal pool Steve had promised. 

Tony was a little disappointed when it turned out to be empty – or at least its inhabitants had gone into hiding when Tony and Steve had started to jolt their homes with their rock climbing. But it didn't matter much because he had a far more interesting specimen right in front of him. 

When he told Steve exactly that Steve laughed a full belly-laugh. 

"You're lucky you already got me because that was the worst come on I've ever heard. And-", he raised his finger when Tony was already opening his mouth to protest, "and I've heard a lot of bad ones from you." 

That made Tony pout, but Steve continued to laugh and pulled him into his lap so that Tony could be comfortable. The hard stone wasn't the best underground for what they were about to do but they've had sex in worse places. 

His giggles faded out when they took up the making out again where they had left it off earlier. Tony's skin had been a little cool from the water but he had warmed up so quickly under Steve's touch, Steve just couldn't stop running his fingers over him. 

First over his neck, slowly massaging him a little until he practically melted into Steve and then caressing down his back; following the line of his spine.   
When Steve had tugged Tony's swimming shorts a little lower he dragged his fingers over Tony's ribs, not bothering to avoid the spot where Tony was ticklish.   
He squirmed a little when Steve's fingers brushed over it and smiled into Steve's mouth, biting his lip a little rougher than necessary in retaliation. It only elicited a moan from Steve and he traced the rim of the arc reactor in Tony's chest that was filling the space between them with its soft glow. 

"You're so beautiful", Steve whispered when he pulled back for air. "This nature stuff here is amazing and all but there is nothing in the entire universe that I would rather look at than you." 

Tony hid his face in Steve's neck, mumbling something into the sensitive skin there and sending a shudder down Steve's spine. 

Steve was having none of it, though. "But having you here for me, so pretty and a little wet... that's giving this seashore the special something." 

He resumed his kissing and Tony started to move a little against Steve, their crotches brushing through the wet swimming trunks. 

"Guh", Tony made and pulled a face before he giggled. "That's not as nice as I imagined it to be in wet shorts." Steve playfully bit Tony's neck, leaving another mark there next to the others that screamed 'mine'. He mostly left bite marks, but there was a green-ish bruise on Tony's clavicula courtesy of Steve as well. Licking over it as to not hurt Tony and let his hands dip lower, brushing over Tony's ass. But Tony was right, this really didn't feel that good with wet swimming clothes.

He pulled Tony's shorts off and helped him to lie back without hitting his head on the stone. Tony blinked and looked at Steve from half-lidded eyes which gave him an almost innocent appearance. Steve had to bite his lip when he looked over Tony's body, his half-hard dick all laid out for him like a feast. "Look at you", he mumbled and traced a finger over Tony's nipple, making him writhe a little. 

"I'd rather you wouldn't only look but also do something." Tony wriggled his hips closer to Steve who started to grind down against Tony's body, connecting their mouths once again.

Clutching to Steve's broad shoulders they moved against each other, feeling each other's body heat and the familiar sensation of skin sliding against skin. Steve adjusted the angle a little so their cocks touched every time and they grew more desperate; Tony's hands gripping Steve's ass and trying to control the movement but Steve wasn't having any of it. 

"You feel so good", Tony mewled. "Damn you for dragging me on this rock, I want to feel you inside me."

Steve laughed huskily and kissed Tony's throat which made him stretch even more into Steve's embrace. "Don't worry, baby, we'll get to that later. Let me take care of you." 

He licked over Tony's body, down over the arc reactor and his abs until he placed soft fluttering kisses on Tony's erection. "You taste salty", Steve teased; Tony gasped when Steve licking a stripe over the underside of his cock. 

"Well that's your own fault-" Tony's remark got cut off when Steve swallowed him down and only stopped when his nose bumped against Tony's pubes. "Fuck, Steve!" 

Jerking his hips into the wet heat of Steve's mouth a little, Tony tried to hold onto something but the smooth surface of the rock wasn't exactly made for that. Desperate, Tony held onto Steve's hair even though he got a tiny growl for that. The vibrations sent a shiver over Tony's skin. 

Steve quickly found a rhythm that was so torturously slow that Tony let out a moan with every exhale, quiet little sounds that Steve loved. He used his tongue to tease the head of Tony's cock every time he bobbed his head up, his hands holding Tony's hips in place when he moved down and swallowed around the hard length. 

When Tony tightened the grip on Steve's hair Steve smirked around the cock in his mouth and pulled off. "Steve!", Tony complained immediately, his eyes meeting Steve's. 

Steve only reacted by sucking a hickey into the inside of Tony's thigh, spending way more time there than strictly necessary. "Please", Tony whimpered when Steve's fingers brushed over his wet cock as if he was just trying to press his hand flat against Tony's abdomen. 

"Love seeing you like this", Steve whispered and lifted Tony's legs a little, adjusting his own position from kneeling to almost lying down. He took his time to lick over Tony's balls, swirling his tongue around them and making Tony curse loudly at the feeling before he pressed his thumb to Tony's perineum. 

"Steve", Tony moaned breathlessly, his hands falling down next to him and going pliant in Steve's hold. "Come on, this is unfair, this feels so good, don't stop."   
Not intending to stop, Steve focused on the rim of Tony's hole and pressed a kiss to it before he traced it with his tongue. Taking his time, he slowly jerked Tony off with one hand while he started to push his tongue against the muscles. He could already feel them opening up for him and he could press his tongue into Tony who reacted with a loud groan that echoed off the stone walls. 

Steve looked up at Tony from under his lashes and made a purposely slurping sound against Tony's sensitive skin.

"Please quit teasing", Tony tried to gasp out. His pelvis was angled so that Steve had the best possible access without a pillow to prop him up and only when Steve was content that he had gotten Tony's hole as wet as it was possible without lube Steve moved on. He got sidetracked by the tendons on the inside of Tony's side and had to leave a bite mark there that elicited an impatient whimper from Tony before Steve focused his attention on Tony's cock again. 

Licking a criss cross pattern over the shaft and wriggling his tongue against the tip, Steve didn't cease to massage Tony's perineum and had him writhing within seconds again. 

The litany of moaned curses and Steve's name told him that his husband was close and Steve used his second hand to slip the tip of his finger into Tony.   
The stimulation had Tony whine out a throaty "Right there!" and when Steve pressed his tongue flat against Tony's cock in his mouth Tony tumbled over the edge. 

"God, that's it, that's it, Steve!", he whimpered and stretched his hands over his head in a try to ground himself against the rock. 

Finding a hold Tony's body writhed against Steve when he spilled himself. Steve looked up at Tony, helping him through his orgasm until a blissed out smile spread on Tony's face. 

"Steve", Tony sighed contently, out of breath and enjoying the floaty feeling from the orgasm. Pulling off and pressing a kiss to Tony's come-stained belly, Steve was just about to scoot up to Tony when Tony suddenly started to screech. 

His face turned from perfectly happy to horrified. 

"What's wrong?", Steve asked immediately, body tensing up against a possible threat, ready to protect Tony against whatever tried to disturb them. 

Tony just thrust his hand in Steve's direction. "My hand!", he yelled in a panicked tone. 

Thinking that Tony maybe cut himself on a sharp edge of the stone, Steve rested his arm over Tony's torso and tried to take a look at Tony's hand. 

"I touched something slimy!!", Tony continued to screech, waving his hand up and down as if he was trying to get rid of dirt on it. 

There was no blood, which was good, but maybe he had touched a jelly fish? "Show me, Tony I'm here, shhh." 

Tony still waggled his fingers around. "It was that damn algae! It's on my fingers now!" 

Steve blinked. He looked down at Tony's – perfectly normal looking – hand and then threw a glance over Tony's shoulder where the little tidal pond was. There were a lot of algae on the edge of it... and that was when Steve puzzled together that Tony had probably held onto them until he realised how soft and slimy they were under his fingers. 

He took one more look at Tony's disgusted face and that was it. With the mix of first being heavily turned on and happy before panicking and now being relieved that nothing had hurt Tony, Steve couldn't hold his laughter back. 

The giggles turned into a full blown ugly laugh and he tried to stifle it by pressing his face into Tony's neck, hugging his idiotic husband close. 

"Steve, I touched some algae!", Tony complained indignantly, pouting over the fact that he wasn't getting the attention from Steve this horrible experience obviously required. Instead he was laughing! "And I don't even know how long I was holding on to them!"

Steve's entire body was shaking from his burst of laughter, he didn't even manage to kiss Tony properly because he was laughing so hard. "Oh my god", he gasped out when he could breathe again and wiped a tear from his eye. "Did you really just start screaming about some perfectly harmless plants right after sex? You're adorable. I love you so much, you idiot." 

Tony's pout got worse and he narrowed his eyes at Steve, crossing his arms over his chest even though Steve was still holding him safe and close in his arms. "Can you please stop making fun of me? That ruined it!" 

Stifling another chortle, Steve put on his best Earnest face. "Of course it totally did, horrible!" He pressed his lips together but it didn't help, another snort turned into chuckles until he bubbled over with laughter again. 

Tony poked Steve and tried to murder him with his gaze. "Stop laughing!" 

But Steve could only shake his head and rolled on his back so that Tony was lying on top of him, hugging him tightly and pressing kisses all over his face. Tony didn't turn his head away, but he also didn't cease his pouting. "I'm so sorry", Steve said slightly out of breath and kissed Tony's pouting lips. "You almost gave me a heart attack and then you're freaking out over algae." 

"They're slimy!", Tony feebly interjected. 

Steve nodded, now a fond smile on his face and he ran his fingers through Tony's hair. "They are, but two weeks ago you killed that purple alien that spit acid slime on New York without starting to screech." 

Tony shrugged nonchalantly, stopped to examine his hand and looked up at Steve in a try to gain his dignity back. "I had the armour, though." 

Chuckling, Steve kissed Tony's hand, which made Tony scrunch up his nose. "Don't worry, you dork, I still love you." 

"I'm glad", Tony said with as much loftiness as he could muster. But Steve only booped his nose and continued to cuddle him until Tony sighed and wrapped his arms around Steve as well. 

"Sorry for ruining the sex", Tony mumbled into Steve's neck. 

Steve only replied with another giggle. "Don't worry, honey. This was damn uncomfortable anyway." "I liked it." Tony smiled up at Steve and sighed before he started to laugh. "Okay, I admit it, I am ridiculous." 

Steve blew a kiss to Tony, but Tony just captured his lips in a soft kiss until they melted into each other, undisturbed by the algae. 

"We should swim back", Steve whispered into Tony's ear. "Because I don't want to risk another algae attacking you. I'd rather attack you myself." 

Tony grunted and tried to punch Steve's arm. "I hate you." 

Without missing a beat Steve replied "I love you too" and then they settled for another round of snogging before they ignored their discarded swim wear and jumped back into the water. There was a shower and a soft, dry bed waiting for them. And thankfully it was completely algae-free, Steve made sure of that. 

fin~


End file.
